The invention proceeds from a Chip card reading apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1. In the known chip card readings of this type, actuation is accomplished in that the chip card is inserted into the slide and inserted with it, possibly against the force of a spring being tensioned, until reaching a final position defined by a stop, in which the card, with simultaneous operation of a limit switch, is brought into it read position and held in place there. Removal takes place by a reverse process by releasing the lock holding the card in its final position, whereupon it is automatically ejected under the force of the tensioned spring. In these apparatuses, employed, for instance, for protection against or prevention of theft of automobile radios, the slide generally consists of transparent material, the slide being provided with a signal unit, for instance, a light-emitting diode shining on the slide, which becomes effective in the extended position.
The known chip card readings have proven themselves well in practice, but in many cases have a constructive height making their use difficult or occasionally, even ruling it out.